


¿Fortaleza positiva o Fortaleza negativa?

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Hernán y Clark hablan sobre Superman y Batman.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra & Clark Kent, Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/562453
Kudos: 1





	¿Fortaleza positiva o Fortaleza negativa?

—Este lugar es impresionante Kal, me gusta. Creo que voy a tener un nuevo pasatiempo ahora que vuelva a casa. Kirk seguro que va a estar interesado, es bueno que se haya quedado con Jason o no habría querido salir de aquí nunca.

—A Bruce también le gusta husmear por aquí, asume que no me doy cuenta pero sí... No es como si la baticueva no fuera impresionante también.

—Sí, sus juguetes son impresionantes pero creo que aún sin ello Batman todavía sería genial y de miedo, siendo un humano y todo, su dedicación es admirable hasta el punto en el que asusta un poco. Creo que es una de las razones por las que a Kirk no le gusta.

—Vaya que hay tensión entre ellos ¿No?

—Bueno es un humano y aún así es Batman, Kirk es Batman porque ya no puede ser un simple ser humano. Cree que no hay nobleza en su manto. Es difícil hacerlo comprender que entiende más de la existencia humana que muchos de ellos.

Clark dejo escapar una sonrisa irónica.

—Bruce tiene algo de celos por sus habilidades vampíricas y algo de reticencia porque es peligroso, aunque de entre todos los héroes, la verdad es que Batman es el más letal, podría conmigo si tuviera el tiempo…

—Kon dijo que incluso tú tenías miedo de pelear con él y Tim que a Jason es al único al que no le importa.

Clark de repente pareció un poco incómodo y algo avergonzado.

—Sobre eso también cree que van a robar a sus pupilos, no lo dirá nunca porque es un niño mimado y no sabe qué hacer con toda la atención que Jason está dándole a Kirk, en un buen día apenas y gruñen y maldicen el uno al otro. En uno malo... Hay una masacre que limpiar. Ese chico es volátil y es al mismo tiempo quien más se le parece, creo que es el único que comprende de verdad porque Bruce quiere salvar tanto a Gotham.

—Entiendo, aunque los universos son distintos, esa ciudad tiene ese aire tétrico y problemático en mi mundo también, si por mí fuera hace mucho que la habría hecho volar por los aires pero Kirk no me deja, tiene sus métodos.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Matar a todos los dementes que se salen de la línea.

El “duh” estaba implícito en el tono.

—Ah, otra cosa que tiene en común con Jason.

—Ajá, parece que para ustedes todo debe hacerse sin la menor cantidad de bajas posibles, es noble, pero no es realista. Viene un conquistador a la semana y todos esperan que salves a la Tierra y no haya basura en la acera cuando termines, vamos.

—Pero para eso están las leyes, si aplicáramos el ojo por ojo todo el mundo estaría ciego.

—Sí y no, tal vez habría un par de tuertos y unos cuantos miles con vida, pero no es mi posición en este lugar manifestar porque creo que su método no funciona. Hay muchas diferencias también. Los villanos potenciales de Gotham eran prominentes científicos y el mejor amigo de Kirk se encargó de asesinarlos a todos y luego tratar de inculparnos así que no, no, mi mundo no está tan lleno de mierda. Lo único de lo que deben cuidarse es de mi, Bekka y Kirk. Y ya tienen un modo de hacerlo así que por ahora todo está equilibrado

—Sabes Hernán es extraña la separación que haces entre tú y el resto del mundo. Como si no fueras parte de él pero aún así intentas salvarlo.

—Bueno quizás es otra de nuestras grandes diferencias, ambos somos los últimos vestigios de Krypton, pero tú eres un chico de oro americano, eres un _gringo_ hasta la médula  
Yo no soy parte del mundo, porque el mundo no da una mierda por mí, sin mencionar la cosa del origen. Zod era un puto bastardo.

»No puedo ser un idealista como tú porque el mundo no necesita eso de mí. El mundo pide a gritos justicia, por lo que me convertí en lo que pudo haber sido bueno para mí mientras crecía, la vida me formó en otras circunstancias. Tal vez más trágico, tal vez más duro. Lo entendería si se tratara sólo de mí, el extraterrestre de miedo que puede matarnos con sus ojos, vamos encerrémoslo para torturarlo. Lo entendería, sería lógico, pero lo hacen entre ellos desde todas las perspectivas. No puedes enseñar algo que deben aprender por si mismos así que asumí el rol protector de quien no puede defenderse por sí mismo...

—Bueno Hernán entonces no somos tan diferentes después de todo —Hernán se rió porque en serio ese tipo era de otro puto universo, más que literalmente hablando—. Además me parece injusto que no hayas tenido acceso a lo que Krypton envió con nosotros por culpa de Lex, en serio aún no puedo creer que sea el asesor de Waller como presidenta.

—No es un problema, la venganza llego de la manera más dulce. Me burlare a cada oportunidad cuando regrese a casa de su patético intento de villanía en este lugar. Será muy satisfactorio.

Clark negó con suavidad y después le explico el modo en el que mantenía a flote su zoológico, por amabilidad o recelo, nadie menciono la misericordia negra, ni para que servía. Y una vez con un plano para cuando Hernán volviera a casa y una estimación de 6 semanas para terminar una réplica de la mother box ambos fueron al monte justicia, para la reunión mensual con Canario Negro y la Young Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! gracias por leer, Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho!! Sin beta, nos morimos como Jason Todd! Espero que disfruten un nuevo cap de esta serie! También aceptamos prompts!!
> 
> El próximo One shot se llama "El curioso caso Lois Lane"
> 
> Mis escritos originales: [ Tapas Sayonara bye bye](https://tapas.io/series/Sayonara-bye-bye-)  
> Otras redes: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> || [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) || [ Blogger](https://saramanen.blogspot.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tsukislash?s=09/)  
> 


End file.
